


Of Smiles and Lovely Words

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet Beauty drabble. Belle is working at her library when Will leaves her a gift in the book return chute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smiles and Lovely Words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts from Tumblr: Person A works in a library, and person B sends love letters, poems, drawings, etc. through the book return chute all the time when they know person A is working.

Belle places the book down she's reading when she hears someone entering the library. She smiles, seeing Will walking to the front desk where the book return chute is located. He gives her an adorable, goofy grin as he returns the book down the chute. It lands with a thud just as Will turns to leave.

When Belle picks it up, she notices a sheet of paper resting behind the front cover. Curious, she unfolds it; the paper creaks softly. It's a poem, Belle realizes and begins to read.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

But none of these can compare

To the beauty that is you

Giggling, she reads it again, still feels warmth in her chest. Belle then hurries out of the library, a smile painting her face.

Outside, she looks for him but only sees a few people passing by. She chuckles softly, holding the poem close, and returns inside. If only Belle looked to the side of her library, she would've seen Will peeking, grinning, at her.


End file.
